


I'm A Boy With A Vagina And Pregnant

by patdbrendonn



Series: PATD & MCR One Shots [7]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Baby, M/M, Mpreg, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie Fluff, Trans Male Ryan Ross, Trans Ryan Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patdbrendonn/pseuds/patdbrendonn
Summary: Ryan Ross is Trans and has a baby with Brendon





	I'm A Boy With A Vagina And Pregnant

Brendon looked around the house for his boyfriend. He hasn't seen him for a few hours and doesn't know where he is. Yes, he is in the house but has no idea where. Every room was vacant, quiet filling the house. 

"Babe?" He yelled, looking around the top floor. He sighed, rubbing his hand through his hair as he became more confused. He soon walked into the only room he didn't check, the bedroom, to see Ryan curled up into a small ball. He stood there, noticing there was something wrong. "Hey, is everything okay, darling?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ryan nodded no, tucking his head down into a pillow. Brendon let out a sigh as he rubbed Ryan's hip, moving closer to his body. "Will you tell me?" He stared at the back of Ryan's head for some time, wishing he would just tell him what was wrong so he could try to fix it. It wasn't just something small, this was serious. 

Ryan finally rolled over and looked at Brendon, wiping the tears from his cheeks. 

"You're going to be mad..." He said after a few minutes of silence. Brendon cooed, rubbing up and down Ryan's side. 

"Why?" Brendon asked softly. Ryan sniffed as he got up, pulling out a piece of paper from the bedside table, handing it to Brendon. "What is this?" He asked, looking down at it. 

"Its blood work from the last time they checked my T levels... It was low, and my estrogen was high..."

"And?" Brendon looked at Ryan confused. He sighed, pointing at one thing on the paper. 

"That means I'm pregnant, Bren..." Brendon quickly looked at Ryan. 

"Fuck... No..." Ryan nodded, starting to cry more. "Baby... I-I am so sorry..." Brendon wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, Ryan crying. "What are you wanting to do?" 

"What do you mean?" Ryan sniffled. 

"Well... Are you wanting to keep it? Or put it up for adoption, even abortion..." Ryan sniffed. "I won't judge, baby... We're not married, I am technically not allowed to make the decision for you..." He rubbed Ryan's back. 

"I want to keep it... Is that okay?" Brendon nodded. "I want to have a family, just I thought not right now, you know?" Brendon pulled back, his hands still on Ryan's shoulders as he smiled a bit. "Do you want it?" Ryan asked softly, looking into Brendon's light brown eyes. 

"I mean... I never  _wanted_ kids... But accidents happen and over the next few months, I'll have to come to terms with it. I'm not going to be the best dad in the world, but I will damn try, for you." He slowly pecked Ryan's lips. "I just don't want to think what is going to happen with your body image issues..." 

"Well... I'm going to have to come off hormones so some female things will come back... Will you love me when I start to grow breasts and get a big bump?" Brendon smiled, resting his hand on Ryan's cheek. 

"Forever and always, darling."

***

Ryan was the one that threw the surprise baby shower. All Brendon and Ryan knew going over to Spencer's house was that there was going to be a small party. Spencer brought them into the backyard and everyone cheered. Brendon was in shock, seeing how Spencer went out of his way and invited both sets of parents. They looked around and saw blue and pink balloons, ribbons and even a sign that says 'Panic! Baby'. 

The cake. Oh, god, the cake. It was the best thing Ryan has ever seen. It was a picture of Brendon as a kid, playing in a sprinkler, cursory of Brendon's mom, of course. Brendon laughed at it. thinking it was really cute. 

"Honey," Grace started before Brendon cut into the cake. "I know you guys have wanted to know the gender, so it's in the cake." Brendon looked at Ryan as Ryan looked at Brendon. They both smiled, Brendon's knife cutting a slice of cake. He pulled it up slightly. Seeing the blue made him drop the cake and start to jump up and down, grabbing both sides of Ryan's face and placed his lips on Ryan's.

"What is it?" Jon said with a smile as Brendon pulled away. 

"Boy!" Brendon cheered. 

***

Ryan giggled as he watched Brendon get into scrubs and netting. Brendon laughed too, seeing how he kinda looked like a doctor going into surgery. 

"Are you nervous?" Brendon asked Ryan as he sat down, placing the shoe guards on. 

"Kinda... I mean, they're going to have my insides in a bowl to get our baby out. So, don't stand up, okay?" Brendon laughed as he nodded. 

"Got it." Ryan's doctor walked in with her team behind her, all dressed and ready to go. 

"Are you guys ready?" She asked as the nurses started to push Ryan's bed. They both nodded, Brendon, getting up and walking out of the room. It was go time. 

***

"You're doing great," Brendon coaxed, rubbing Ryan's forehead slightly. "Just a bit more until we see our little guy!" Ryan smiled, a tear running down the side of his cheek. 

"I want to do this again... Fuck, soon." Brendon stared at Ryan. "I loved this experience... I have loved how you've been at home with me almost all the time... I love it, Brendon." Brendon smiled as he rested his head on Ryan's shoulder. 

"We may have another baby in the future, but god, not anytime soon." Ryan let out a sigh as he felt some pressure leave his body, knowing the baby has arrived. Brendon looked up, smiling as he heard the first cry. As the doctor held the baby over the curtain, both practically choked on their breath. He was beautiful. "Oh my god, you did it, baby!" Brendon said as he felt tears brimming his eyes. "You fucking did it!" 

***

Ryan cried as he first got to hold the new Urie baby. Brendon rested his head on Ryan's shoulder as they both looked at the life they created. 

"What are we going to name him?" Brendon asked, smiling as their baby's eyes opened. After some long consideration, They decided on Nathan Parker. It was Brendon's idea and Ryan loved it. 

And that's how George Ryan Ross III made Brendon Boyd Urie a father. 


End file.
